


Hell Has No Fury...

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, midam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. Michael was supposed to defeat his brother and create Paradise. Instead, he is trapped in the Cage in constant torture.Through a unique set of circumstances, Michael must now find and save the one he has wronged the most... but hell has no fury like a pissed off Milligan.





	1. His Will Be Done

"No, I- it can't-"

Not many people would recognize the significance of those few words whispered from the young man's lips. Not many people would have had the opportunity to even hear the words as trapped as he was in that moment. The whole world was only the four of them and that boy was asleep. The angel inside of him, however, was more painfully awake than he had ever been.

It was the archangel Michael who cried out to deaf ears. They were all too engulfed in their own tailored torture to hear him slowly break. He had held the weight of the world on his shoulders without flinching, but he couldn't handle what the Cage had prepared for him. He couldn't do it again.

"Father, please. I did my duty. I was a good soldier, a good son, so please."

Another voice interrupted his plea and Michael covered his vessel's ears to try to drown out the sound. It didn't do any good. It never did any good. He tried to cut off all his senses but he was more aware than he had ever been before.

He could feel the fire that occupied every inch of his prison as it slowly singed his wings and made every quick drag of breath burn from the nonexistent smoke. He was strangely human; drained of his strength and forced to do menial things like breathe. Maybe it was the boy.

A selfish part of him lashed out against the boy he had dragged into this literal Hell. Maybe it would relieve the pain. The voice echoing in his ears sapped away all reason. He ripped at the soul intertwined with his grace bit by bit. Another voice joined the chorus: Adam's screams. Soon his voice faded and Michael was alone in his own head.

Instant regret. Now that he was alone, the feeling in each nerve ending intensified. There was no buffer. Everything was pain and that voice. It was starting again.

"Father, please!" Michael's shouts fell on deaf ears. "Why are you doing this? I did everything you asked of me!"

His shouts seemed to echo and grow louder. The voice was no longer his. Michael's vision began to distort and he tried to close his eyes. Without Adam, he had no true eyes to close.  
……………………………………  
"Brother, you wanted to see me?" Samael's true form seemed to do the human equivalent of smile.

He shone with a light more pure than anything else in existence. He was created to be the light. That is why Father chose him to fight the Darkness. She was destruction and chaos; hate and pain all presented as salvation and peace.

Looking into Samael's face, the knowledge of what he was about to do, what Father had commanded he do, was suffocating. The reason was clear. Samael's light had began to dim. The magnificent light was tainted with a darkness, a cancerous hatred for the creatures that roamed below, and that darkness was spreading.

"Mikhail?" He asked. "Did Father ask you to speak to me? I am fine. There is no need to worry."

"You are tainted." Michael's voice was devoid of any emotion. "You are a danger that cannot be allowed."

Samael did not speak but the link between them spoke volumes. Even so, Samael was not prepared for Michael's attack. At least that was the lie he always told himself. It was plain to see that his brother simply refused to hurt him.

The wind around their formless bodies was painful as Michael dragged his favorite brother down, down far past the earth into a realm yet untouched. It was created just for this purpose. The fire burned and the very air felt like it would rip him apart.

He fought the emotions inside him as he dropped Samael into the otherwise impenetrable Cage. He ignored the screams and the bone shattering snaps as his brother's wings splintered trying to prevent the Fall. He ignored the small part of him that screamed this was wrong. Father commanded it. His will be done.

 _In the Cage, Michael whimpered. It didn't matter how many times he relived it, it only got worse. Samael had looked utterly defenseless. That was the day he discarded that name and took on the moniker Lucifer; it was the tipping point that turned him against heaven. It was the day that set their face-off into motion._  
………………………………………  
War. Not even the heavenly hosts are safe from its grasp. Time moved in double time as the seals began to break. Michael panicked. His brother should never be released. He was a danger. The others disagreed. This was their chance to retire.

He had no one to turn to. Lucifer was imprisoned and would most likely kill him on sight. Gabriel had disappeared not long after Father. There was always Raphael but he tended to simply agree with whatever Michael said. He knew his own mind; a repeat was not necessary.

He had to prepare. He was meant to be Heaven's champion. They must win. The only thing he could do now was follow through with his plan: prepare his vessel and hope he could out-strategize his brother.

Michael would break down later but he wouldn't allow it to be weakness that escaped. He was angry. His vessel had the gall to refuse him for his brother's sake. Was this first born Winchester too blind to realize that it was Michael who would be forced to murder his own brother? The vessels' souls would go straight to Heaven -probably the same one considering how co-dependent they are- while Michael would forever be scarred by what he had to do. Selfish brat.

The vessel he wore now wasn't a perfect fit. The human was not made for this. Michael could feel the steady burn of his grace wearing at the boy. He would have to do this quickly. It would be overly cruel to destroy the boy he had resurrected to play as a pawn.

_The small part of Michael that knew this was just a memory bit back a new bit of guilt. He had taken Adam from Heaven and his mother. Michael had doomed his soul to a torture no human was ever meant to face. It was Lucifer's eternal punishment._

_Michael fought against it. The boy had said yes. He had a choice. The consequences weren't what either of them was expecting. Michael expected paradise not imprisonment. Michael, however, wasn't an innocent. Perhaps this is what he deserved._

The war was just a race against time. Lucifer had taken the boy with the demon blood. Michael had to finish him before his vessel wore out. The boy's soul teemed with determination. No matter what, they were in this together now.  
……………………………………  
Michael stood face to face with his brother again. Lucifer did not look any different from Samael. He still shined with an unmatched brilliance. He still stood tall and confident despite the irreparable damage to his wings; it was a miracle in itself that he was still able to fly. His eyes were still gentle and genuine.

"It's good to see you, Michael."

"It's been too long."

___Michael studied the cemetery around him. Every detail was preserved perfectly in his mind. Lucifer did not want to fight. He wanted his older brother to fix things the way he did when they were fledglings. He wasn't evil. He was upset and angry. He thought his actions were justified. The words he had brushed off before now rang in his ears. Each word became louder as if all of creation had joined the chorus._

"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted the Devil."

"We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard. "

"I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders." Michael's voice was full of an indignant righteousness.

_That never mattered. Michael writhed in sheer agony. Father knew everything. He knew that the Darkness would pollute Lucifer and that the two of them would be imprisoned here for all of eternity. The order must have been a test. He had failed and this was his punishment._

"Please, Michael-" Lucifer started before Michael cut across him.

"You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me – all of us – and you made our father leave.

"No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us."

"You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you."  
.......................................  
Michael didn't expect Dean Winchester to interfere but he should have. He didn't expect his brother to lose control to his vessel. He didn't expect such a strong display of pure unconditional love. The older brother embraced his younger brother and Lucifer's hold broke.

Sam Winchester let his brother go. He pulled the rings belonging to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse from his jacket pocket and gave his brother one last brave smile before reciting the incantation.

"Bvtmon tabges babalon."

"Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" Michael let a tinge of desperation into his voice.

"You're gonna have to make me!"

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!" The response was far too close to Lucifer for Michael's comfort.

Sam ignored the archangel before him. He focused on his brother for that last immeasurable second. His face was pure peace as he closed his eyes and spread his arms. Michael tried to stop him but Sam simply dragged them both down.

Adam whimpered in his own mind. Sam, as if he could hear it, reached out and pulled Michael towards him. They embraced like the two brothers before. It was only when Sam spoke that Michael knew it wasn't Sam at all.

"It's okay. I've got you, Mikhail. It is over and you are not alone."

The air burned just like it had before but his wings were no match this time around. Lucifer fought against the Fall as well and their descent slowed. Even then, it was still far too fast.

The painful choppy fall as his bones shattered was not the worst thing. The air that burned with each caress of wind wasn't the worst. The worst thing was finally having his brother back in his arms only to have him slowly ripped from his grip. The worst thing was to suffer eternal torment in hell alone.

He was truly alone now that he had destroyed the boy he had damned. Sam and Lucifer were somewhere separate in the Cage. One of its worst punishments was complete isolation. Michael broke over and over again. He screamed and begged his father to just let it end. It was an endless cycle.

Then the walls began to crack.


	2. Grace and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's escape has weakened the Cage. In the depths of complete hopelessness, will Michael find a reason to fight against his prison?

It happened slowly at first. Michael didn't even notice that the time between his consciousness in the Cage and the cycles of torture was growing. He didn't notice that the complete blackness had faded more into a dark gray. He was so lost in his agony that he didn't notice anything until that one brief moment of blinding white light.

The light left Michael feeling raw and vulnerable. It was a sight full of hope and also hopelessness. The Cage had opened, Lucifer had been released, and Michael was left alone in his torment. It was that moment that drove home that he was never going to be saved. This was his just reward.

Michael didn't have any reason to put on a brave front. There was no one to encourage or impress. He collapsed into himself as his last shred of hope disintegrated. What was the point of fighting a battle he had no chance of winning? 

When he lost consciousness, Michael assumed that the next round of torture was beginning. He waited to hear his sins yelled back at him and to be forced to relive all of his greatest regrets. Instead he found himself in an unfamiliar house with dark wood accents. The thin curtains, made more for decoration than usefulness, let in only the pale light of the moon. 

Michael catalogued those details reflexively as he pushed forward quickly towards one detail far more important: the sharp smell of iron that assaulted his nose. His inhuman senses soon picked up the chemical smell of fear-induced sweat. Fear coursed through him but he didn't know why. This was not a memory he was familiar with. It must be a trick of the Cage.

There was so much red. It covered the walls and hardwood floor like some macabre paint. Michael could feel his stomach turn. This was not the sight of a battle. It was a slaughter. He walked carefully making sure not to slip in the gore or alert the pair of silhouettes he spotted at the far end of the room. 

That didn't stop Michael from stumbling when his foot met an object about a foot high hidden by the darkness. He didn't need to hear that familiar scream echo from across the room to know exactly why this felt so familiar. The corpse beneath him was enough. Even mutilated and shrouded in darkness, Michael recognized the face of Kate Milligan. 

Whatever damage Michael had done, Adam had survived. He was here suffering his own torment. He had to be saved.  
……………………………………..  
Michael pushed himself towards the figures with alarming speed. He now knew what they were and what they were doing. Adam's bloodcurdling screams slowly dissolved into heavy pants and whimpers as his voice gave out. 

It didn't take long for Michael to rip the ghouls from the barely conscious body tied to the table. He had just enough power left in his rage to burn the monsters into ash. The only clue that Adam was not just another corpse was the slight shiver that shook his frame. His loss of blood was quickly sapping both his body heat and his consciousness.

"Adam." Michael breathed sharply as he ripped the cords binding the boy away. "I thought you were- We can talk about this later. You are in terrible condition."

"Fuck off," Adam spat hoarsely. "I'm pretty sure I was doing pretty well before you and your psychopathic family decided to screw me over."

"Adam-" Michael didn't even have the time to form a sentence before Adam cut in. "I've been in your head. I know that the whole reason I died in the first place was because of your sick little war games. And don't pretend to care now. You've already dragged me to hell and tried to kill me again."

"I did not intend to hurt you. I was driven mad by the torture and lashed out in a misguided attempt to make it stop." Michael's voice was unusually quiet, maybe even broken. "I would not harm you intentionally."

"Get out of my head." Adam's voice was full of a venom much darker than his usual biting anger.

Michael didn't have a chance to warn the boy or even try to heal his wounds before he was forcefully thrown back into consciousness. It was too soon to tell if this was simply how Adam coped or if something terrible had began. Either way, he had to find the boy before it was too late.  
………………………………………  
Michael woke up on the hard ground. Whatever had been done to open the Cage, seemed to have weakened it somehow. Michael had been asleep. It was a minute reprieve that should have been impossible with both its design and Michael's anatomy. 

Somehow his unguarded consciousness had reached out and found the soul he had so callously discarded. Adam was still intact. Honestly, it was foolish of Michael to believe that the Cage would let anyone escape its clutches so easily.

Adam's torture proved that it was impossible to truly die in the Cage. There was something about his eyes that clearly said this was not the first time the Cage had pulled up the particular nightmare of being devoured alive. It was probably the most terrible thing he had ever experienced. Apparently the Cage didn't discriminate between innocent and guilty; it tortured anyone who had the misfortune to be trapped inside.

Michael pushed his thoughts aside as he observed his surroundings. The darkness had been replaced with a hellish landscape. It was desolate, dark, and far colder than hell had any right to be. The once silent air was filled with the sound of quiet hisses, growls, and rustlings. Clearly it was more populated than anyone had realized.

He concentrated hard on the small sliver of Adam that still clung to his grace. Their connection was still intact even though the two of them had remained unaware. Maybe that's why Michael had been drawn to him in that moment of distress. He had sworn to protect him.

Michael closed his eyes and pushed harder. The land seemed to transform from one extreme to another the further you traveled in any direction. It wasn't long before he felt a pull from one direction: what appeared to be a mountain range surrounded by jungle.

"I will save you whether you want it or not." Michael nearly hissed as he gritted his teeth against the harsh wind and set off on his journey.


	3. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds out some of the terrible events that have passed during his incarceration. The bond is evident.

Michael focused every ounce of his being on that tiny flicker, the minute grace that still clung to Adam Milligan's soul. It didn't matter that they were separated. It still held despite the boy's desperate clawing. Michael could feel it. Adam did not want to be found and he knew the connection exists. He was desperate to sever it.

It wasn't surprising that he knew. Adam had always been bright. Before the supernatural ended his life, he had been planning to become a physician. His intelligence had only grown when he and Michael had shared a mind. Michael was probably the fourth oldest thing in existence. That basically made him a living encyclopedia.

...

_"What would you like to know?" Michael seemed almost dumbfounded by the boy's enthusiasm._

_"Everything." The muscles in Adam's face twitched prepared to make his famous smirk but never made it that far. Adam was not in control but, to be honest, he'd never had much control from the start._

_"There is nowhere near the time for me to recite the facts from creation to modern day. This will be over soon."_

_"Okay, smart guy. Then tell me how it all started. Not the bs religious spiel. The actual truth."_

_"Very well. You see, father was very lonely. He walked the void virtually alone until the day he felt a presence that wished to exist as much as he wished for company. That is how Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, and I came into being. The rest is quite like the stories told among your kind."_

_"So Fantasia. That's not very original." Adam could feel a hint of exasperation on Michael's part._

_"Father loved to create and wanted more children to call his own, so he created your world and the people who inhabit it. His sister became enraged that she was not enough and lashed out against these creatures. She was contained but her influence corrupted Lucifer to the point of no return. That is why this fight must be fought. For your kind and mine before it is too late for either."_

_"Very 'death to the empire'. Well, it's not like I have a choice."_

_"None of us do. After all, free will is an illusion."_

...

"Adam, there is no need to be afraid." Michael murmured to himself as he fought the rough terrain. "I will not cause you to fall into any more harm. I made a promise."

Adam didn't seem to care. He never wavered in his fight. He could move. He could run and he would. Adam Milligan did not ask to be a vessel nor to be imprisoned inside the most terrible torture chamber to ever exist. This he had a choice on and he was going to make it.

…………………………………

The world around Michael had awoken. Where it was once freezing and dark, the world had turned a fiery red and the temperature was far more than any human could handle for long. The landscape was barren desert and the forest didn't seem to be any closer than it had hours before when he had started his trek.

"It's a mirage; a trick." Michael hissed beneath his breath.

"Not getting anywhere? What a shame. And you were trying so hard too." A voice snickered. "Keep going. Maybe it'll work this time."

Michael whirled around at breakneck speed looking for the source of the voice. Even after all these years, it was easily recognizable. But it couldn't be...he couldn't be here.

"Gabriel? How?" "What, didn't bother to keep up with the body count on your little feud? You can add one three-winged little bro to the list."

...

_Flash. Gabriel stood in a hotel. The Winchesters were barely visible leaving the scene._

_"I'm loyal. To them. People."_

_"Dad was right. They are better than us. Damn right they're flawed but a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive..."_

_Flash. He used his stealth move to sneak up behind his older brother. "Don't make me do this."_

_"No one makes us do anything."_

_Flash. Gabriel's blade was stained in his own blood. Lucifer still held the blade. The tears were still fresh on his face as Gabriel became just another stain on the hotel floor._

...

"You did this. You let him out. I ran. I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to see you two tear each other and the world apart! Why am I the only one dead? It should have been you!"

"I-I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I didn't choose this. I did what I was told. I just did what I was told."

Michael was overcome with grief as the flashes picked up volume. Raphael dead because he wasn't there to protect him. Hundreds of thousands of angels massacred by a seraphim trying to play father because Michael hadn't brought him home. All of their brethren falling to the earth either dead or mutilated beyond repair. He hadn't saved anyone. He had doomed them all.

All this time, Gabriel stepped closer. The smile on his face was maniacal and full of hatred. He twirled an archangel blade between his fingers and chuckled darkly.

"It's only fair. What's that saying? 'Blood must have blood'. Time to bleed, bro."

Adam Milligan couldn't explain why he was suddenly hit by a wave of intense grief and agony. He didn't know why the blood ran out of his face until he was the color of a ghost. He merely found somewhere protected to hide and rest. All he knew was that the feelings didn't belong to him.

……………………….…………

The barrage of events never slowed as hours turned into days. Gabriel no longer leered over him but Michael was unable to move. The voices of his brothers and sisters, the ones he had thought were forever lost to him, echoed in his head. Despite the noise, he could pick out each individual voice; hear every scream as they panicked and cried out in agony as their wings shattered and their grace burned inside their veins.

Some called out for father but far more called his name. They finally knew the truth he had protected them from for eons. They knew father was gone. If he cared at all, he wouldn't have let his children die in agony alone; he wouldn't have sat back and watched them burn.

Burn. Everything burned. The air was positively boiling. Every muscle in Michael's body protested as he tried to unearth himself. He didn't know if being buried alive was another of Adam's fears or if the Cage had its own system of weather that had assaulted him in his semi-conscious state.

Michael knew now that Gabriel had never been here. It was another of the Cage's many tricks, but that did not make it false. He knew it was true. Not even the Cage could manufacture the horror of reality. His brothers were dead and his charges were decimated.

"Is this what you wanted?" Michael hissed up at the blood red sky. "Were we not good enough? Why?! Perhaps I failed but that doesn't make it okay to slaughter us all!"

Michael didn't think. His voice rose in volume with each word in his tirade. He shouted out all of his doubts, anger, and grief. His wings came to life and sent the loose earth around him flying into what looked like a sandstorm.

Meanwhile, Adam cowered from the cover of a cave at the base of the mountain. He could sense the anger and see the devastation on the distant landscape. He spent just enough time sharing a mind with the archangel to recognize the enochian cries carried by the wind.

Adam was too caught up in the tortures of the Cage and the ever turbulent emotions pouring through his bond to the archangel to notice the toll being on his own was taking. He was weakened to the point that he clung to the cave's mouth to stand upright. Although he hadn't moved from his safe spot in several days, he hardly had the energy to even move to the cave's edge. His mind was cloudy as he found a dark, safe corner and curled up for the night.


End file.
